


Oops

by hazzahtomlinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Phone Call, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Louis, Drunk Harry, First Meet, Hand Jobs, I think that's it - Freeform, Jokes, M/M, PWP, Phone Sex, There's barely a plot, Top Harry, but like they share that, facetime meet, for like three seconds, idk if i should tag that but it's in there, it's very small, mention of serial killers, not the belly button, the mention, there mention of a belly button
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzahtomlinson/pseuds/hazzahtomlinson
Summary: Harry accidentally calls Louis when he tries to remember his ex's number that he deleted.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 187





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> Another crack fic that I thought up at work. Again, it's only been edited by me so bear with me if there are errors. Thank you for taking time to read!

Louis stood up from the couch, clicking the telly off with the remote. He grabbed the empty take away container that once held his hibachi chicken dinner, taking it into the kitchen and throwing it away in the bin, before making his way to the bathroom.

Louis brushed his teeth, flossing and rinsing with mouthwash before using the loo and heading to bed to lay down for the night, but not before stripping all his clothes off except his pants.

It was almost 11 o’clock, which was pretty early for him, but it was Friday night which meant he had to be up early tomorrow morning to go over and watch his youngest siblings for his nan while she did the weekly shopping trip. Early was up for debate honestly. He had to be there by 9, which wasn’t all that early, but Louis hated being up before 9. But, he would do anything for his family so, every Saturday morning he went over to his nan’s to help out.

Louis was scrolling mindlessly through Instagram, double clicking on a post with a football player wearing a rainbow tie dye United We Win Under Armour shirt while practicing. The next post on the scroll was a video of his best mates dog jumping into a pool. Louis rolled his eyes fondly and was about to like it when his phone lit up with a phone call. The number was, +44 7700 90077, unknown but in the area. Who would be calling him this late? That was strange. Unless it was an emergency of some sort. Louis clicked accept not able to get a word in before the person started speaking.

“Baby. Please don’t hang up. Thinking about your cock. Can’t stop thinking about it. Need it.”

Louis cleared his throat, taken aback by the crudeness. The person was obviously pissed but who in the hell answered the phone like that? Louis must have lost his mind because instead of hanging up he huffed out a laugh and answered.

“Yeah, mate think you’ve got the wrong number. Hope it all works out with whoever it is you meant to call.” Louis could hear the guy on the line stuttering out a garbled apology. “Don’t worry about it. You’ve got a lovely phone sex voice though, so if whoever you’re trying to reach is being an arse call me back. I’d love to help ya out.” Louis smirked to himself, hoping to have flustered the boy beyond repair before hanging up the phone and again scrolling through Instagram.

Louis eventually got bored with all social media and laid his phone on the nightstand, clicking the lamp off and laying down to go to sleep. Not even a minute later his phone was buzzing on the nightstand. Louis groaned, picking it up, his blood running cold when it was the same number from earlier.

Louis pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, contemplating. Oh what the hell. He clicked the answer button and put the phone up to his ear.

“Well hello again.” Louis slurred out, teasingly.

“Hi.” The person on the line said shyly.

“Oh so now we’re shy are we? A minute ago you were telling me about how you needed my cock.” Louis smirked, hoping to ease the boys nerves.

“I don’t even know who you are or what you look like or how old you are. ‘M not just gonna talk about your cock.” The guy retorted and Louis let out a little laugh.

“Cheeky are we. Well go ahead and FaceTime me. Let’s officially meet each other then.” Louis loved to tease and wasn’t one to back down easily, he hoped this guy didn’t either. Louis' phone made a noise in his ear so he pulled it back to look at it and bit his lower lip, answering the FaceTime request. The boy, no man, on the other end had Louis jaw dropping. He was beautiful. Holy shit. His hair was pulled up in a bun on top of his head and he was shirtless, maybe even naked, his eyes brows scrunched cutely in confusion.

“Can’t see you!”

Louis scrambled to sit up in bed, blindly reaching for the lamp switch and clicking it on.

“Sorry, love, didn’t think you’d actually FaceTime me to be honest.”

Louis' face came to life on the screen as the room lit up. He watched the other man's reaction and laughed when his eyebrows rose up and a whistle came through his lips.

“Well you’re fit aren’t ya?”

Louis laughed and rolled his eyes, “No, ‘M names Louis.” He joked, watching as the other guy snorted and licked his lips.

“Hot and a good sense of humor.” The other guy said, letting out a low hum. “I’m Harry. It’s nice to meet you Louis.”

“Likewise.” Louis smirked, eyes dropping to Harry’s bare chest. “So, wanna explain why you called me earlier?” Louis questioned, watching as Harry’s face turned red.

“Well I was actually calling my ex. We just recently broke up and when I get tipsy - well you know the rest. Anyway, I deleted his number so I wouldn’t call him again and thought I remembered it by heart. Er- apparently I was wrong, but I don’t think the outcome was too terrible.”

Louis' head fell back with a groan, a small smile forming on his face as he heard Harry laugh before stumbling to apologize when he thought he offended Louis.

“Just teasing love. So, are you naked over there?” Louis asked, straight to the point. Harry’s mouth parted slightly and his face flushed. “So that’s a yes, then?”

“Mm yes. I usually am naked when I’m home alone.”

Louis groaned, biting his bottom lip at the thought. “Is that so? Where is home?”

“A little south of Hackney.”

“Oh you’re really close. I’m in Shoreditch!”

Louis watched a lazy smirk form on Harry’s mouth. He knew that look.

“You wanna come over here or me there?” Louis said, shooting his shot. Harry’s smile only grew, tongue tracing his lips before pulling his bottom lip between his teeth in thought.

“Yours if you don’t mind? There’s a nice old lady in the next flat and I’d rather not scar her.”

“Perfect. I live by meself. No close neighbors.” Louis said with a wink. “Hey Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“Turn the camera around. Let me see you.”

Louis watched as Harry swallowed thickly. The picture flipped around, camera facing front now.

The image caused Louis to whine high in his throat. The blanket was pulled up just enough to cover Harry’s groin, but the V of his hips and toned stomach was showing. Louis watched the screen as Harry’s left leg slowly raised up, the blanket falling off and revealing some of his cock. Louis bit his lower lip in anticipation as he watched Harry’s hand snake down his own stomach and slide under the blanket. Harry wrapped a loose hand around his cock and Louis nodded his head, encouraging Harry to continue, while squeezing himself over his pants.

“Lou.” Harry whined, pumping himself once, slowly.

“Move the blanket. Wanna see you.”

Harry obeyed and Louis groaned at the sight of Harry’s hand wrapped around his cock. He watched as Harry pulled his fist again, but this time his thumb flicked over the slit, pulling a moan from Harry. Louis sat the phone beside himself, quickly discarding his bottoms and grabbing the phone again.

“Where’d you go?” Harry whined again, pumping himself in a slow rhythm now. Louis wanted Harry in his bed. Like 10 minutes ago.

“Took my pants off. Had to get m’hand around me cock since you won’t hurry up and get here.” Louis scolded, watching Harry’s hand squeeze his hardening cock and then stop touching himself.

“Send me your address. I’ll be there in 5 minutes.” Harry mumbled quickly. Louis heard static through the phone and then the call ended.

“Fucks sake.” Louis threw his head back against the bed, prying his hand away from his cock and texting Harry the address.

Louis tidied up the place while he waited. It wasn’t overly dirty, but there were clothes strewn about that he quickly threw in the laundry basket. He pulled the fleece throw off the end of the bed and wrapped it around his lower half when there was a knock at the door.

“Who issit?” Louis asked, cheekily.

“Santa Clause.” Harry deadpanned. “Open the fucking door.”

Louis huffed out a laugh and pulled the door open, giving Harry a skeptical look. “Hi to you too.” Louis grumbled.

“Oops.” Harry said with a smirk when he pulled Louis' hand, causing the blanket covering his lower half to fall to the floor in a puddle. Louis moved closer to him, wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders before stopping abruptly and pointing a finger in his face.

“If you’re some serial killer and you murder me, I’ll kill you.”

“Kinda can’t kill me if I kill you first.” Harry stated, pursing his lips in confusion.

“Technicalities.” Louis shrugged, wrapping his arms fully around Harry’s neck and pressing their lips together. Harry’s arms wrapped around Louis middle, hands splayed across his lower back. Louis licked into Harry’s mouth, pulling a groan from him, he pulled away enough to say, “You’re taller than I thought you’d be.”

“You’re shorter than I thought you’d be.”

Louis pinched at Harry’s back. “Too much sass. Not enough ass.”

Harry brought his hands down to cup Louis bare arse cheeks and squeezed once. Louis yelped, trying to squirm away. “No you don’t. Your wish is my command.” Harry squeezed them again before pulling his hand back and smacking Louis’ right arsecheek.

“Oi! Let’s at least make it to the damn bedroom.” Louis pushed away from Harry, walking to the bedroom in all his naked glory, hips swaying a little more than necessary, but Harry followed so Louis wasn’t going to stop. Louis turned around before he got to the bed, pulling Harry close and kissing him fiercely. “You’re wearing too many clothes.”

Harry pulled his shirt swiftly over his head and then slid his joggers down, no pants underneath. Louis’ eyebrows rose and he clapped both hands together once. “Well then.” He said, looking up to meet the nonchalant look on Harry’s face.

Harry leaned down, attaching their mouths again, Louis kissed back, distractedly, wanted to get his hand on Harry’s cock, wanted Harry’s mouth on his. Louis' hand reached out and wrapped around Harry’s cock, pumping slowly, pulling a groan from the taller man. Louis’ hand sped up, needing to get Harry to make that noise again. It sounded so much better in person. Louis loosened his grip on Harry’s cock, paying special attention to the head now. Harry whined high in his throat and started kissing down Louis' jaw to his throat, biting harshly when Louis thumbed over his slit.

“Fu-uck.” Louis gasped out, cock throbbing. Harry hummed against his throat, seeming to catch on that Louis liked the biting. Louis’ legs almost gave out when Harry bit a line down his neck to his shoulder. “Har-. Need you inside me. Please.” Louis wasn’t one for begging but it seemed to spur Harry on when he was pushed down onto the bed, Harry hovering over his body eyes flicking back and forth over Louis face.

“Lube and condom.” Harry demanded before catching himself and adding, “Please.” Louis’ hand came down on the bedside table with a smack, cursing in pain he pulled the drawer open.

“Is’in there.” Louis slurred, not even attempting to fumble for it himself. While Harry searched the drawer, Louis’ hands searched Harry’s body, hands dragging down Harry’s bare back and around to trail his fingertips over his chest. Louis thumbed over one of Harry’s nipples, smirking when the man hissed out. That only made Louis want to explore it more, pinching the bud between his fingers, slowly applying more pressure. Louis watched as Harry’s grip on the blanket tightened, a whine escaping his mouth as he pulled his hand back from the table, condom and lube in tow.

“Lou, please.”

With a smirk, Louis trailed his fingertips softly down Harry’s abdomen, dipping a pointer finger in his belly button before trailing down and over to his hips gripping them and pulling Harry’s body flush against his own, their cocks lining up, pulling a low moan from them both. Harry pulled Louis’ legs up around his hips, Louis locked his legs around Harry’s waist, looking up at him expectantly. Harry leaned down pressing a soft kiss against his lips before uncapping the lube with a snick and coating his fingers.

Louis hands trailed up Harry’s back, nails digging in as Harry opened him up, starting slowly with one finger. Louis bit his bottom lip, eyes closed and head rested back against the pillows. Harry added another finger, crooking them just right and brushing Louis' prostate, causing his nails to scratch down Harry’s back as he writhed under him. Louis gasped out, back arching off the bed when Harry eventually slid another finger in, stretching his hole, splitting him open.

“Haz. Ready. Please.”

Harry pressed a gentle kiss to Louis neck, pulling his fingers out slowly and sliding the condom on, slicking his cock up with lube. Louis lifted his head up, wanted to watch, wanted to see Harry’s cock sink into him.

The sight before him was mesmerizing. Harry’s hair had fallen into his face, lips parted as he slowly sank into Louis, watching as his cock slowly disappeared inside him. Louis' hands found their way into Harry’s hair, holding the curly locks in his fists as he bottomed out. Harry’s head snapped up to Louis' face, silently asking if he could move. Louis nodded, mouth parted in a silent moan as Harry started a slow, shallow pace, giving him time to adjust.

“Faster.” Louis demanded, one hand going to Harry’s arse cheek to pull him in closer. Harry leaned down, pressing openmouthed kisses over Louis' neck as he sped up his thrusts. Louis’ nodded, bringing his left hand down to mimic his right, pushing for Harry to go deeper. Harry’s teeth sank into Louis’ shoulder, pulling a gasp and whimper from him.

Harry’s pace sped up, thrusting deeper, Louis a whining mess below him, every other thrust pulling a high pitched ‘yeah’ from his filthy mouth. Harry grunted with each thrust, arms shaking from over exertion, Louis pushed against his chest, rolling them over. The both of them groaning when Harry’s cock slipped out.

“What’re you-?” Harry started, but clamped his mouth shut when Louis climbed on top, sinking back down on Harry’s cock. “Shh-it.” Harry’s head fell back, hands falling on Louis' thighs, gripping them tightly.

Louis planted his hands on Harry’s chest, starting a brutal pace on Harry’s cock searching for his sweet spot. Harry’s hand slid up to wrap around his hips, gripping tight, slamming Louis down against his cock. Louis' mouth parted in a choked off moan, head thrown back, the change in angle caused Harry’s cock to nail his prostate, Louis gasped out, whining high in his throat as he rocked his hips back and forth over and over again grinding down against the same spot every time.

Harry jostled, Louis falling forward against Harry’s chest as he planted his feet on the bed and started thrusting up into him, setting a harsh pace, clearly wanting to get Louis over the edge. Louis mouthed over Harry’s neck, nipping at it absentmindedly as the familiar heat pulled low in his belly.

“I’m so close Harry.” Louis whined, gasping out when Harry’s hand snaked between them and started pulling him off quickly.

Louis’ struggled to breathe, gasping out, fists clenched in the blankets so hard his knuckles were white. Harry thumbed over his slit and the heat building in his lower abdomen burst, Louis coming hard, streaking both of their chests. Harry’s thrusts slowed down, started to become more erratic as Louis’ hole clenched around his cock. It only took a few more thrusts and Harry was coming into the condom with a choked off groan.

Louis pulled off Harry’s cock, rolling onto his side next to him, both of their chests heaving as they came down from their orgasms. Louis glanced over at Harry when he cleared his throat to speak.

“You know, now would be the perfect time to kill you. When you’re most vulnerable.” Harry deadpanned. Louis sighed, bringing a hand up and softly smacking Harry across his whole face.

“Please shut up.” Louis groaned, pulling a laugh from Harry, who pulled Louis' hand away from his face and laced their fingers together. “If you were a serial killer and you chose now to kill me I think I’d be okay with that. I’m pretty satiated at this moment.” Louis turned his head to look at the clock on his bedside table. He should really go to sleep, it was nearing one in the morning.

“I should get going..” Harry started, sitting up in bed. “I’ve got an early morning tomorrow.”

Louis nodded, “Yeah. Me too. I’ve got to babysit my siblings in the morning.”

“Siblings huh?”

“Oh yeah.” Louis brought his arms up, crossing them behind his head as he watched Harry get dressed. “Got a whole gaggle of siblings. Maybe I’ll tell you about it tomorrow afternoon.” Louis trailed off, glancing away when Harry stopped where he was pulling on his shoe. “If you’re free that is.”

“You have my number. Call me whenever you’re available.” Harry finished pulling his shoes on, walking over to Louis, kneeling on the bed and surprising Louis by pressing a kiss to his cheek. Louis scoffed when Harry pulled away.

“I don’t get an actual kiss then?” Louis rolled his eyes as Harry turned, leaving, but stopping at the door, turning around to give Louis a smirk.

“I don’t kiss before the first date.” He stated simply, before walking out the bedroom.

“You make no sense!” Louis yelled.

“Call me tomorrow and I’ll give you a real kiss.” Harry yelled back. Louis heard the sound of his front door opening and closing, scrambling to get up and walking out into the hallway, plum nude. Harry was actually gone. Louis frowned, walking to the front door and peeking out the window watching as Harry’s car backed down the driveway and sped off. Louis sighed, walking back to his bedroom and grabbing his phone. He saved Harry’s number in his phone under Serial Killer, biting his lip contemplating if he should text him before saying fuck it and sending him a text.

**_L: Can’t wait to call you tomorrow._ **

Harry didn’t respond for a few minutes but when he did, Louis broke out in a grin, butterflies fluttering in his belly.

**_Serial Killer: Looking forward to it. Glad I fought my instinct to murder you tonight. x_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comment if you liked it! Also If you could reblog my [tumblr post](https://itsnotreal.tumblr.com/post/625380646951452672/oops-rating-e-words-3k-harry-accidentally-calls) pretty please!


End file.
